


True Love's KISS

by QueenThayet



Series: Princess Arthur [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AELDWQ, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur gets a morning full of surprises after waking up with company in Vegas.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Princess Arthur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858423
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	True Love's KISS

“Fuck, my head,” Arthur moaned, awoken by sunlight hitting his face. He rolled over and found that he’d been abandoned. Luckily, Eames was just up and making coffee. And he hadn’t bothered to put on clothes. Excellent. 

“Yeah, well that’s not an option, Mal,” Eames said, sounding annoyed. “I don’t know the bloody laws… Yes, thank you for that brilliant insight. Okay, well, you go find out and I’m going to go have breakfast with my husband.”

Arthur smiled as winningly as he could up at his husband. “You made coffee. Ten out of ten, would marry again.”

“Good morning, darling,” Eames said. “Do you want to order breakfast? We need to have a bit of a discussion about that.”

“You’re not divorcing me already, are you? I didn’t think the sex was that bad.” 

Eames grinned and bent down to kiss him. “No, the sex was excellent, ten out of ten, would shag again.”

“Seems like we’re good then. We can figure everything else out once I’ve absorbed some caffeine,” Arthur took a long drink of his coffee.

“So…Arthur…we got married last night,” Eames said hesitantly, after waiting for Arthur to drink most of his coffee.

“Yes, I was there, I definitely wasn’t that drunk,” Arthur said.

“And there were some pictures taken and leaked to the press.”

“The press? Are you famous or something?” Arthur asked, surprised.

“A bit. But anyway, did you know that Vegas weddings are real weddings?”

“Did you NOT know that Vegas weddings were real weddings, Eames?” Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, I mean, it’s a bit ridiculous isn’t it? We made the decision last night, we just said some random shite instead of actual vows, and a Gene Simmons impersonator in full make up declared us husbands. I thought it was just a bit of lark. ‘What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,’ and all that?”

“Um, yeah, marriages in Vegas are real marriages and they don’t just stay in Vegas,” Arthur set his empty coffee cup down sadly. “So you do want a divorce. You didn’t really want to get married.”

“No, no, I did, I just, it’s complicated,” Eames rubbed his hand through his hair miserably.

“Who are you, Eames? Why is this such a big deal?”

“I’m the Prince of Genovia,” Eames said in a small voice.

“You’re the WHAT of WHERE?” Arthur asked.

“The Prince of Genovia. And I’m not really supposed to get married without the permission of the Queen, and Granny is apparently extremely displeased with me right now.

Arthur gaped and then began to laugh. “Oh my god, I’m a fucking princess.”

“Well, prince consort, but would you be available to fly back to Genovia with me right away to meet the Queen and get vetted?” Eames asked anxiously. 

“I’d be delighted, your highness,” Arthur said, smiling. “But first I think I need another thorough vetting from you.”

“Oh really?” Eames’ lips curled into a smile.

“Mmhmm,” Arthur responded, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
